Anonymous Crush
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Jade's been getting anon love messages, but what happens when the secret admirer forgets to hit anon? Rated T. Tumblr Request. ONE SHOT.


**Jade's been getting anon love messages, but what happens when the secret admirer forgets to hit anon? Rated T. Tumblr Request. ONE SHOT. **

With a groan I tossed my bag aside, turning on my laptop while I peeled off my jacket and my boots. With a yawn and a stretch I sat down in my favorite comfy chair, opening my internet browser once the thing was on. For the past three weeks I'd been getting anonymous messages from someone who always signed them V.

I would never admit it to anyone that actually knew who I was, but they were the sweetest things ever, and if I ever found out who was sending them I don't know what I'd do. Part of me wanted to know who it was, but the other part of me just wanted to keep it a mystery.

When I check my inbox sure enough there was another message. _You are the most beautiful girl at our school-V. _A smile made it's way onto my face, I stared at the message for a long time before I hit reply and thanked the ever so mysterious V and checked my tags. I usually only ever got one message, but the next time I refreshed the page I had a new message.

This one wasn't anonymous.

_I wish you were my girlfriend.-V. _The URL wasn't one I was familiar with, though. Take-A-Hint. Instantly that stupid song popped into my head, I clicked on the URL and waited, humming the song under my breath. As the page loaded I laughed, sidebar image was of a mustache that was huge, the background was purple, and the curser was also a mustache.

The pictures were varied between random animals, TV shows, and actors. The text posts ranged from reblogged jokes to ones about how annoying her sister was. I found myself not wanting to reveal V's mistake so I just logged out, sent myself an anon message with the same exact message and replied to it.

A few minutes later her blog had a new post, _okay I did actually hit anon, thank fucking god. _I snorted and looked at the newer posts. Once caught my eye, '_Trina is so annoying, she stole my good shoes and got them covered in mud and now I have to go buy new ones. : (" _

Tori. Vega. V. I just stared at the post for a long time, Trina wasn't a common name, but maybe, just maybe, it wasn't Tori. I scrolled up to her about me and clicked on it, sure enough there was a picture of her face. No denying it now. Tori Vega was V. Tori Vega was sending me anon love confessions, and Tori Vega wanted to date me.

Something about it made me smile and something else made me have a panic attack. I needed to get the fuck out of this house and away from my computer. I shut down my computer and picked up my phone, it was only five o'clock.

I put my heels back on and grabbed my bag, heading down the stairs as fast as I could. My dad didn't say anything to me as I ran past him into the garage. I started my car and drove down to the coffee place by Tori's house, getting myself a coffee to kill time. I sat at a table to drink it and stared into the dark depths of my coffee.

Was it really so bad Tori had a huge crush on me? It was flattering, and it made me smile. But why was I so freaked out about it? It was Vega, and that was just bizarre on its own. Maybe that was it. It wasn't because she was a girl, I certainly didn't give a shit about that.

Did I like her? Maybe that could explain it. I frowned and opened tumblr on my phone, going to her URL without hesitation. She'd made another post about Trina but I didn't read it, I went to her tagged page with her pictures with her friends.

She had a few with Andre, a lot with Cat, and two or three with Robbie. And then some with me. Most of them were taken by someone else, of our play, one of us as Nozu, and one from us dressed up as Nancy and Walter, I was joking around that day and I'd leaned forward and kissed her cheek. I think Robbie took the picture.

Vega tagged it with a smiley face.

I looked at her face, she was pretty, and she had a great personality. She had fire and passion, and maybe I didn't exactly ever think about her that way didn't mean I wouldn't want to date her. I totally would. I frowned and returned to her page. I didn't really want to tell her I knew, she'd probably be so mortified.

I shook my head, maybe that would be hilarious, her face turning as red as Cat's hair when she finds out she _didn't _have it on anon. Oh yes, I'd actually love to see that. She usually looked so adorable when she was embarrassed. Wait, what? Did I just think she looked _adorable? _

I stopped thinking about it and took a sip of coffee, turning my eyes back to my phone and that text post about Trina. _Fuck my sister; I need to get out of here. I'm going to get some coffee. That girls got me hooked. I imagine her kiss would taste like coffee. God I'm so embarrassing. _

I laughed aloud and shut my phone off, so she's thought about kissing me. Not really shocking since she said she'd date me, it would be reasonable to assume kissing would be involved.

The bell above the door jingled. From the mirror in the back I could see Tori coming in, but she couldn't see me. I watched her get in line and smile at the girl behind the counter, laughing as she handed over her money for the coffee. She sat herself down at a booth with her back to me.

I checked her tumblr, _coffee is possibly the best thing ever. And it's so peaceful in here. _I locked my phone again and wandered over to get more coffee, paying for it without a word. She still hadn't noticed, or if she did, she didn't post anything.

I took my coffee and wandered past her with my face buried in my phone, she noticed me, but didn't say anything. I sat back down where I'd been before and looked at my phone. It didn't take long for her to post, _oh god she's here. Should I go sit with her? _I also noticed it had a note, and a reply from Cat, _Yes. _

I smiled, and watched Tori in the mirror, she looked back for a second, biting her lip and heaved a heavy sigh. Nope, you're coming over here Vega, I reblogged the post and added _get your ass over here. _Cat and Andre both liked it, and Tori was looking toward my booth with red cheeks and a sheepish expression. She picked up her coffee and walked to my table, sitting down stiffly across the table from me.

"Hey Jade."

"Vega." I take a sip out of my coffee and cross my legs, brushing my foot against hers. Her eyes widen and she bites her lip, looking down at her coffee. I smile at her and set my coffee cup down. She just stares at her coffee, and then she picks her head up, starts to talk and puts it back down, "that last message wasn't on anon when you sent it. So I sent myself the same message anonymously."

She lifts her head up, "Why?"

"Wasn't sure if I wanted to spoil the fun just then." I shrug, sipping my coffee again, "so what shoes did Trina mess up?"

"Those bright blue platforms." She replies with a scowl, "they were my favorite shoes."

"They made your legs look good." I told her, she gave me a half smile and ducked her head. We were silent for about ten more minutes, and when I finished my coffee I stood up with my bag. She looked up at me slightly confused with hurt in her eyes, "I wish you were my girlfriend too." And then I walked out.

I was just about to unlock my door and get in when Tori was behind me, grabbing my arm and shoving me up against the car, kissing me quick before pulling away. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back, cupping her face before kissing her hard. She pressed against me. I've never had a kiss that felt so passionate, so full of longing. I was dizzy when she pulled away, breathing deep and staring at me with those dark brown eyes.

"Well, then why don't you ask me out." She crossed her arms over her chest and smirk, I smirked back.

"Because if you don't have the balls to ask me out, I'm not going to date you." I tell her. Turning to my car door and unlocking it.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" she asked, her voice getting softer, I turn and smile at her and she raises an eyebrow.

"Yes. I will. We're going to Nozu for dinner tomorrow. See you at school, Vega." I open my door, she smiles at me, maintaining her confident stance until I pull away. In my mirror I see her doing a small happy dance as she makes her way inside. At a red light I take out my phone and post on my tumblr 'my girlfriend is the cutest'. When I get home she's like the post.


End file.
